When Alter Egos Come to Life Spin Offs!
by nightninja456
Summary: Hello there! This book will have some spin offs based on my previous book When Alter Egos Come to Life, which you may find on my profile or here: It'll be based off of the characters there mostly but I don't think you'll really need to read the original to get on with this one! It'll feature Dark, Google, Wilford, and Sarah mostly with any new ventures they come across!
1. Chapter 1

*Sarah's POV*

I sat down at the table and found myself to be extremely bored. Google needed help with some adjustments in order to help his speech and glitchiness, which recently increased for whatever reason. (Personally, I think it was the football that hit him right in the head at the park, but he refused to believe his systems could be broken by a mere object.) He also said I couldn't help because it had a slight chance of releasing his 'other side' and he'd like the others to get the brunt of it first.

 _'Hmmm...OH! I know!'_ I grabbed my phone and plugged in my headphones. Then I quickly looked up 'Mark Howlter Candyman.' The video pulled up called _'Markiplier "Candyman" Edit (Sexy Mark Included)'_

 ** _A.N. Here's the video(just put before it youtube before it):_**

/watch?v=oARvqb2jgsk

This video somehow never failed to put a smile on my face. It was just funny to me; the hilarity of 'sexy Mark' and the song was just perfect. It featured things like Markiplier's _'#SEXYMARK'_ video, his poll dancing with and without his friends, the twerking video, and much more that all added up to a bit of happiness in my soul. It also managed to still get me to blush for whatever reason, even if I don't find myself attracted to the guy. Just the content, y'know?

I started giggling about halfway through the video as I saw Mark getting the pancake and lapping up the syrup that was on his chest. I was so enraptured by the video that I didn't even notice someone walk into the room.

Mark began undoing his shirt and I shook my head and laughed some more. I began to sing along with the lyrics.

 _'He had lips like sugar cane_

 _Good things come for boys who wait'_

I let the guy sing his part, I coming back into it with the _'Candyman, Candyman.'_

Then… _'He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

 _Sweet, sugar, candyman_

 _He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop_

 _Sweet, sugar, candyman_

 _He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_

 _Sweet, sugar..._

 _He got those lips like sugar cane!_

 _Good things come for boys who wait-'_

"What are you watching?" I fell backwards out of my chair at the sudden presence and landed on my bum. It was Dark.

My face was still blushing from the video and now even more so with the knowledge of Dark here. It's one of those videos in which you kind of hope your parents never walk in on you watching because of what it seems like even though it's not really that bad. "I-I was just watching a video."

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of video?"

"Oh, um, just a music video."

"...A music video has you blushing?" He helped me up from the floor.

"Well, it's just because it's pretty funny and the content...it's hilarious!"

"...What's the video called?"

I thought about lying to him because I knew that although he was on good terms with Mark, this may make him have a little bit of a disagreement. But on the other hand it would be worse if he found out I was lying to him. "It's called: _'Markiplier "Candyman" Edit (Sexy Mark Included)'_ by Mark Howlter."

"...'Sexy Mark Included?'"

"It's just part of the title!"

He lingered his gaze on me temporarily before stating, "Sexy Mark...is an alter ego of Mark...you do know that, right?"

"...Wait what? That wasn't just something made by the fanbase?"

"Were we made by the fanbase?"

"...No…"

"Same applies. So that is why you are likely blushing…" He seemed a little off.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No, it's nothing...I'm going to go help Google with his head again. We ended up finding a small fracture that is messing with his speech output."

"Was it from the football?"

He paused. "Although he refuses to admit it, yes." He chuckled lightly and I smiled.

I hugged him and he paused again before hugging back. "Go take care of him, ok?"

"I will. Someone has to."

We suddenly heard a "POP!" followed by "WIL-ILF-FORD!"

We looked at each other before he took off again, once more leaving me to my own thoughts.

*Dark's POV*

Once we fixed up Google it was late into the night. Sarah had already gone to bed but...that video still was in my mind.

Wilford must've noticed that something was bothering me so he asked, "What happened?"

"...Well, I caught Sarah watching a rather…'interesting' video."

"Hmm? 'Interesting?'"

I sighed and grabbed the remote, changing it over to the youtube icon and looked for the video. One of the first to pop up.

"Oh...one of _those_ videos." I started it up and stared as I saw Mark waving hi all innocently and immediately the next scene includes Sexy Mark beginning to do the pancake thing. It goes back and forth between Sexy Mark and Mark but it was adamant who was the star of the show.

I stopped it as it got to the part where I walked in, when Sexy Mark was now rubbing off the syrup on his chest with a pancake. I don't know what fangirls saw in him. That's just disturbing. Pancakes don't go on chests...

Wilford was quiet which was usually a bad sign. "What's wrong?"

"...Oh, nothing...I was just thinking...yes, yes that could work…" He quickly got up and ran to the book room, my eyes following him. Then he came back with a camera.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

He grinned, a glint of light in his eyes. "We're going to make a video...but with _you_ being the star!"

"...What?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Dark, we're going to make a Candyman video but where _you_ are the Candyman!"

I felt my cheeks flush. "What?! No, no, I'm not going to do that-"

"Look look look, hear me out," he tried. "If you make a video like 'that' for Sarah, she won't be blushing over Sexy Mark but rather over her very own Darkiplier!"

"..." Although it did make sense, I didn't really have a sense of being 'sexy' and the camera and I often disagreed. "I...I don't think I can accomplish that."

Wilford laughed off my inner conflict. "Dark, you are much more of a looker than you think you are. You just need to be in the right setting!" He ran to the room where Google was and came back out with the Google watch. "Okay Google, tell me where we can find a pole dancing studio!"

 _'Should I be afraid?'_

*Time skip to studio!*

Somehow the people were still located at the studio but with Wilford's charm and a bit of money he had conveniently on him, we were able to get in.

It was a pretty spacious studio with about 6 poles in total and plenty of places to move around. "Alright, so this will be where you have to put on your best charms while you go around the poles. Come over here!" He grabbed out a chair and made me sit down. Then he positioned the camera in front of me. "Alrighty now, give me your best _sexy_ smile."

I blinked at him in response. "What?"

"Just smile and we'll go from there!"

I grinned mildly and found Wilford kind of shaken a bit. "U-um, stop." I stopped and frowned slightly. "Err...Just try and think of something nice. Like puppies or kittens."

"Wilford, although those are…'cute' items, I immediately connect them to ' _I Am Bread'_ and Ross' Mario Maker levels." I shivered at the horrible memories.

"Well...just try and think of something!"

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something. I saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes attached to Sarah's face and I saw her small smile on a warm, sunny day, her hair in a messy bun. Without realizing it I felt myself smiling lightly.

"PERFECT! Open your eyes!" I opened them lightly, not wanting to lose the image, and he took a picture. "Yes! That is great!" He took another couple of pictures. "I love it! Alright, now to get to the poles!"

We moved the chair out of the way and went up to one of the poles. "Alright, let's see...Dark, we're gonna take it slow since it's been a while but you could probably place your leg around the pole and lean away from it while looking at the camera intently."

I did as he said but when it came to the actually recording, I couldn't get comfortable and went down awkwardly.

"No no no, be more loose."

I tried again with the same amount of uncomfortableness. Wilford held his head.

"No, here." He came up to the pole. "Like this." His movements were fluid and it seemed that he could very nearly pull off a 'Sexy Mark' impersonator. I tried to copy his movements but it felt weird.

"My dear boys, what are you two up to~?" We quickly turned around to find...Oh no.

"Sexy, get out of here," I growled.

"Hmmmmm...nah! It took a while to get out of that world. I'm not going away just because someone like _you_ says to~."

I was about to kick him out but then Wilford pulled me back. "Dark, listen to me, maybe he could help."

"What?!" I growled.

"Listen; he may have a bit more of experiencing in instruction. If you want to pull this off, then you should at least give him a chance."

"I would rather die."

"Well it's not for you, it's for Sarah." Wilford pushed me to the side. "Sexy!" Sexy looked over to Wilford with a blank expression on his features. "I have a proposition to make!"

"Hm?"

"How about you help us make a video of Dark being sexy!"

He laughed, the sound reverberating throughout the room. "Dark? Sexy? You must be joking!"

"No, really."

"There's no way to make _him_ sexy." He twirled bits of his hair on his head with his fingers.

"If you help us, we won't tell Mark you're out and about."

He glanced over at me, scowling. "I can't say he'll be successful…"

"It doesn't matter; we'll work with what we can get."

Sexy looked over to me. "You're going to have to listen and do everything I say then."

I scowled but looked away, holding my tongue. _'This is for Sarah...This is for Sarah…'_

*Time Skip to morning!*

"Dark this simply isn't working! You just aren't comfortable!" Sexy remarked. "Why are you even trying to do this?" I looked away from him. "...Is it for a girl~?"

"N-no…" I felt a blush fill my cheeks despite my efforts.

"It is! Why didn't you tell me~?" He got up. "I absolutely need to meet her. Maybe we can see what makes her tick!"

"No!" I made an effort to grab him but he had already teleported away. "Shoot, Wilford, we need to go back home, now!"

"But we haven't-"

"NOW!"

*Sarah's POV*

I woke up to the smell of...pancakes? I looked at my phone. _'It's 6 in the morning...what the heck are they doing up?'_

I got up and got dressed in casual wear since it was Saturday and I really didn't have that many plans. I then went to the living room but didn't find Dark, Google, or Wilford… _'Usually one of them is here if they are up…'_

I had an uneasy feeling so I went back to my room and grabbed my bat before heading towards the kitchen.

I peeked my head around the corner only to find... "Mark?"

He looked over to me but...something was definitely off. I mean, besides being in a frickin bathrobe for crying out loud! His hair seemed to be a bit messy and he just seemed to...glow in a sense.

He flashed me a smile and I felt some...giddiness build inside. I held in a giggle as he simply replied, "No my dear, the name is Sexy." He looked at the pancakes again. "I can be anything you want me to be though~" He winked at me. I raised an eyebrow and shook it off.

"I'm guessing you're visiting the others then?" I asked as I began to grab out some eggs and bacon, knowing that it would help fill the others.

"Not exactly…" When I rose up again I found him right behind me and staring down at me. "I came to visit you~"

I blinked at him but then offered him a smile. "Well, it's very nice to meet you." He was still standing in my way with a grin. "Um...are you going to let me by?"

"In a moment...just taking you in...you're quite beautiful."

"Thank you...but right now I'd like to get to the counter…" He still didn't move. I rolled my eyes and went under his other arm.

"Heh heh, sneaky aren't ya~?"

"Hey genius, your pancakes are burning."

He quickly went back to making the pancakes, muttering some impurities as the the pancake looked a little burnt. I got the bacon into the oven quickly and started up on the eggs. "Hey Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"...Look at me."

"Eggs require my complete attention Sexy."

"Come on, one tiny look won't hurt."

"Sexy, I already-" I looked over to him and saw him beginning to pour syrup on himself and it seemed to go in slow motion. I laughed. "What are you doing dude?" I looked back to the eggs. "And please stop using up all the syrup; I kind of want some for my pancakes."

There was some silence. Then, I felt his hand take a hold of my chin and position it towards him.

"Sexy what are you-"

I looked into his eyes and found myself pause against my own will. He took one of the ready-made pancakes and folded it, beginning to trail it along his chest and picking up the syrup with it. Then, keeping eye contact, he offered it to me, adding a casual, "Eat…"

Then, I felt myself crack. I burst into laughter and broke away from him. "OH MY-OH MY GOSH! PFFFT!" I stepped back till I hit the sink.

"What? That usually works…" he muttered to himself. Then he approached me again, this time holding the sides of the counter and looking at me intensely. "My dear, don't take me for a fool."

But I couldn't stop laughing. "I-I know what you're trying to do but-but that's what makes it SO FUNNY!" I kept laughing and just crashed to the ground.

He bent down to my height. "Come on Sarah~ This isn't funny," he whined.

Then he was suddenly pulled away. "What are you doing to her?!" It was Dark.

"I swear I wasn't doing anything~ She wouldn't let me."

"He-He was trying to seduce me with the #SEXYMARK skit! It was perfect!" I kept falling over laughing at everything.

"I think ha-has crashed," I heard Google comment as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, which didn't help the situation.

As they were trying to figure out what to do, I smelled the eggs burning. "Ah! My eggs!" I got up and quickly moved them around. "Ai Sexy! You almost cost me my eggs!"

"You cost me my pride…" I heard him mutter but didn't care to comment, thinking he was just joking around.

*Dark's POV*

I watched as she was finishing with breakfast. As she was getting the toast ready, I pulled Sexy away by the ear and brought him out of the kitchen. I pushed him against a wall. "How **dare** you put moves on her."

"I couldn't."

"You are part of the-wait what?"

He referred back to her. "You saw her in there, she didn't take anything I put toward her seriously!"

"Really?" I couldn't help but grin. "But aren't you the 'one to die for' in your own words?"

"Hey! Don't make fun! She's one out of how many fans?" I still maintained my grin as he grew more pissed. "I'm getting out of here! Good luck on your video!" He disappeared and I was left to my thoughts. _'...'_ I looked over to the beautiful laughing mess in the kitchen and smiled. _'I think I have an idea...but this time, we're doing things my way.'_

*Time skip!*

*Sarah's POV*

As I was typing a story up, I saw a figure approach me and stop in front of me. I glanced up once I saw they weren't doing anything to see that Google was in front of me. "Whats up?" I asked.

"...There i-is a video for y-you…"

"Really?" He nodded. "Well...where is it?"

He grabbed the apple remote, logged into what I assumed was whoever's channel it was, and pulled up a video. It was titled ' _Candyman: Darkiplier Edit._ '

"Wait, Dark-" before I could ask, Google started it and took off. "Hey wait-" but he was gone and I was left with the video starting.

At first it had Dark looking up with a smile to the camera, eventually turning into a smirk as the music began. I felt my cheeks blush at this as it changed over to Mark walking around in 'A Date With Markiplier,' skipping around here and there and throwing me off some. _'I thought this was a Darkiplier Edit…Where is-'_ Then, the screen glitched and Dark was seen there, watching me for a moment from his section of 'A Date With Markiplier.' I paused but just as soon as it came, it went.

The video continued and pulled up some of the skits Mark did in the past but when it reached the Yandere one, it glitched to the murderous side of it and then back to Dark. I blinked as it returned to Dark, smiling. It certainly was interesting!

Then, I saw something that threw me off. I saw Sexy beginning to take off his shirt but then instead, the screen glitched and I saw Dark staring out at me as he began to remove his tie. The screen glitched and he came closer to the screen, taking off his jacket and beginning to undo the buttons. My cheeks flushed as he finally removed the last bit of clothing and he stepped up to the screen, staring at me before glitching away again.

But he didn't leave for long. Soon enough, he came back into view, sitting on a table with his legs crossed and he asked, " **Did you miss me?** " As I felt myself nod, he glitched out again and the camera came closer to his face, him offering a smirk as he muttered, " **I missed you. Very much.** "

The video cut away from him and continued but his voice still lingered. " **In order to get what you want, you don't need all of these little things.** _I_ **could recreate them for you with ease-** "

The video cut away and I could see him pouring syrup on his chest. I gulped as I watched him take a fluffy pancake and pick up some of the syrup before it cut away again. I couldn't help but smile. _'That must've taken a lot of willpower to do…'_

Then, the infamous scene from 'A Date With Markiplier' came in and he was sitting there at the table, claiming he could give me anything as the music in the background began to glitch out and fade.

" **You just need to let me in. It's as simple as that-** "

The video glitched away again but not to outside like in the original video. Instead, it was dark, the music long gone and no sign of anyone. I raised an eyebrow as I looked around.

Then, Dark glitched in without a shirt and smirked at me. Before I could react, he muttered, " **See you soon.** "

Then, the video ended. Just like that.

I blinked. I didn't know what to make of it but knew my cheeks were not going to be normal anytime soon.

I heard someone cough and I fell off the couch. Of course it was Dark, who else can walk into a room without me noticing?

I laughed nervously as he looked down to me with a raised eyebrow. "H-How long have you b-been watching?" I stuttered.

He shrugged. "Just for a little. You seem flustered-everything alright?" he asked, grinning smugly.

I coughed and nodded, trying to calm down my face. "J-Just peachy! Heh, heh." I coughed again.

He approached me slowly and offered me a hand. I took it hesitantly and he pulled me up, looking down with the same smirk he had in the beginning of the video.

"D-Dark?"

"Hm?" he hummed lowly, making me shiver some.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Just...fulfilling a little promise I made. I told you I'd be seeing you soon, didn't I?"

I gulped as he continued to smirk at me and nodded, the image of his top half being exposed filling my mind. "I-I guess…"

He stared at me for a few moments longer before laughing out and pulling away from me. I blinked as he fell on the ground, laughing. "O-Oh my god! Your face is to die for!"

I felt my cheeks blush more and I hid my face in my hands. "Staaaahp!"

"I can't believe _that_ threw you off! I wasn't even trying!"

"Well, I mean I think you tried a little with the pancake ordeal," I commented, finding myself giggling as his cheeks flushed some. "But...you certainly had a better looking pancake than Sexy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

I nodded, the comment not helping my cheeks at all. "Y-Yeah. I'd eat that." He smirked and I could tell what he was thinking. "I-I-I mean, uh-uhm-I-"

He got up and snapped his fingers, the world turning dark for just a moment before coming back into view with him in front of me, bare chested and holding up a pancake to me. I gulped as he commanded, "Eat then."

I shook my head and ran off. "NOOOOO!"

*Dark's POV*

I smirked some as I saw her run off. Oh Sarah, what am I going to do with you?

 ** _A.N. Hey guys! Hope y'all liked the first spin off of the book! Yaaaaay!_**

 ** _...I-I know. WHY EZRA?! WHY WAS THIS SOMETHING YOU HAD IN MIND?!_**

 ** _Come on, let me have some fun!_**

 ** _Sarah: I'm dead inside._**

 ** _Me: It's alright! It'll get better!_**

 ** _Google: *looking through my folder* I-I think she's lying._**

 ** _Me: HEY! I SAID NO PEEKING!_**

 ** _Alrighty, see y'all later! Byeeee! ^^_**

 ** _Also, Mark Howlter is awesome! Please go check her and her friend out, they make some pretty awesome music videos and Markiplier Crack! ^^:_** /channel/UCO1qdTvIV1YPVZB0BFNHZkg


	2. What's in the Box?

*Wilford's POV*

I hummed softly as I began looking through some of the highlights of Youtube, trying to find the next big thing! Why? Well, I had to keep up in the loop somehow and what better way than to steal people's ideas and make them your own?

…

HEY I DARE YOU TO GO MAKE AN IDEA RIGHT NOW AND IT BE A HIT SELLER! YOU GOT 5 SECONDS BRENDA! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5- "BANG!"

"WILFORD! ARE YOU OK?!" Sarah yelled.

I stared at the newly made hole in the wall for some time before replying, "Oh I'm good! I just thought I saw...A spiderrr…"

"Did you put another hole in the wall?"

I stared at the hole. "...No."

"Wilford I swear if I go in there and there's a hole you're patching it up!"

' _B-But my gorgeous hands can't touch that plaster stuff! It smellssssss.'_

I quickly got up and looked around for anything I could use to cover it. I found a paper-PERFECT!

I quickly drew a quick little doodle and began to tape it against the wall. I stared at it for some time before making more drawings and putting it around the area.

The door opened and I quickly sat on the bed, smiling innocently as Sarah stepped inside. "Wilford?"

"Hello~"

"...Why are there a bunch of drawings on the wall?"

I hummed and kicked my legs lightly. "Well, I wanted to add a bit of decor and, since you won't let me buy anything extravagant to put up-I had to make do!" I looked to her. "Do you like them~?"

She stared at the wall for sometime before coming closer to them. "You know, I do and all but...I have a high suspicion that behind one of these drawings is a hole."

I pouted. "Are you really going to remove my drawings just to benefit yourself? How selfish could you be? I spent hard earned time on these drawings and-"

"Ok, ok! Let me pull down one drawing. Just one! And if there's nothing there then I'll leave it be-ok?"

I eyed her skeptically before nodding reluctantly. "Fiiine. But, if there's nothing there then you're putting the drawing back up." She nodded and began to look over the drawings.

She'd have to be damn lucky to pull off the one with the hole behind it-there's just no way of telling-

She grabbed the sides of one and pulled it off slowly to reveal...the hole. How in THE HELL-

"Wilford~ I think I found the hole."

I pouted for a moment before gasping and going into full actor mode. "Sarah oh my word where in the heavens did that appear? Did Google accidentally go haywire?! Did a woodpecker fly in here? ARE THERE TERMITES-AH-"

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to it, pressing my face awfully close to it. "Smell."

I blinked. "Wh-What?"

"Smell it!"

I paused for a moment before complying and finding…

"See, for a short time bullets will have a smell that lingers with them. _Especially_ if it was shot in close range." She flicked my head which made me wince. "Alright, time to cover it up."

"B-But-"

"Would you like to be pulled by the ear? I'm sure Cineos would love to do so."

"You wouldn't."

She raised an eyebrow and her eyes switched over to his. " **Wanna bet?** "

"..." I growled and got up. "Fine fine, I'm coming, I'm coming…"

She smiled as her eyes returned to normal and led me to get the needed supplies.

After she showed me what I needed to do, I began to plug up the hole. I swear there has to be a better way-how else am I supposed to shoot the ghost people who dare to challenge my authority?!

I stared at the mulch like stuff and touched it slightly. Ugh, it feels sooo gross!

I paused in thought...maybe...maybe I could make something with this?

I patched up the hole and moved over to my phone, typing in 'Touching weird stuff' and pressing search...and oh my...what do we have here?

I smirked as my mind began running through all of the possibilities. This was gonna be _fun._

*Dark's POV*

I trusted Wilford on most things. I trusted him with his weapons...mostly. I trust that he won't go completely insane unless led to it. I could even go as far as to say I trust him with my life… _My_ life, not the others.

But...as far as going along with his shenanigans...I can't say that I'm always 100% ok with them...especially if they require me to not actually _see_ what I'm doing. I am a man of control after all.

"Wilford, I don't completely feel comfortable with this concept of not seeing what I'm touching. Or not even knowing what it is," I commented as he was setting up the camera.

He rolled his eyes and hummed. "Well that's the whole point! Some feel comfortable and some don't-it varies from person to person-tell him Google!"

Google began to research the little challenge and within moments came up with a synopsis. "He's right: A-According to what people have p-posted, many have a variety of reactions. Some c-can easily bypass the fear of the unknown while others ha-ave trouble. Some more than others:" He pulled up a video clip of a man standing above a blue box with who I assumed were his friends on either side.

"Here is one example: a man name Bobby is shown on a channel called Team Edge and his objective is to simply grab and hold the object in the box for 10 seconds. But here, you can see just how bothered he is by the mere construct of not knowing and this lasts for about seven minutes."

 _ **A.N. It's great guys, 10/10 would watch again because POOR BOBBY and at the same time HE'S SHOOK X'D**_

 _ **Video referenced:**_ _ **watch?v=h0Mcx4cqRXc**_

 _ **Original challenge:**_ _ **watch?v=pbCuFOuqh5I**_

I watched the clip for some time before trying to take a look at what exactly is in the box. "It looks slimy…"

"That's be-be-because it is a goat heart."

I blinked. "Do they really just have one of those things just lying around?" Google shrugged and closed the window after.

"Google! Can you go grab Sarah pleeeease?"

Google rolled his eyes but proceeded to go and retrieve Sarah anyway. Wilford hummed as he checked the set once more. "Alright-Dark, come here."

I stood in my place. "Wilford, I don't like the idea of this at all."

"Awwe come on Dark-are you really that scared~?"

My eyes squinted some and I huffed. "I'm not scared."

"Then you wouldn't mind going first, right~?" He stepped aside to reveal more of the box.

"..." I growled before stepping over to the box, granting him a smirk. "I swear if there's something in there that-"

"Don't worry about it Dark! Geez, you have so little faith in me!" He punched my arm playfully. I glared at him some and he shrank back. "I promise it won't be anything bad."

The worst part was I couldn't read his mind at that moment. He was blocking me from knowing anything.

This was going to be bad.

Sarah and Google finally came into view and Sarah blinked. "Wait, we're actually doing this? What are you gonna even put under there?"

"Who knows~? Only me!" Wilford giggled, jumping some. "Now come on-let's start the video! Everyone in position!"

She chuckled and came near me, followed by Google. Wilford pressed the little 'Record' button and a little red light began to glow on the side of the camera.

Wilford adjusted his tie once more before pulling out his microphone and jumping in front of the camera. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and all other configurations of being~ My name is Wilford Warfstache and welcome to the 'What's In the Box?' Challenge!"

His ghost audience began clapping for him and Sarah couldn't help but emit a small giggle. She was so easily amused but...it was cute.

Wilford turned and smiled some before introducing us. "Aaaand over here we have our lovely contestants! First up we have Darkiplier-Dark for short." I waved some. "Oh come on now Dark, why not a little bow or something?" I stared at him. "No? Fine. Then, we have Googleplier, also known as just Google."

"Hello," Google greeted.

Wilford hummed. "Aaand last but not least, we have Sarah!"

Sarah smiled and waved. "Hello everyone!"

Wilford giggled and looked back to the camera. "So Wilford, what will the participants be doing today? Well! Let me tell you random stranger: Today they will be sticking one of their hands into the box by this hole up here-" he pointed to the hole on the top of the box. "Aaand from there they will proceed to try and guess what is inside the box! Very very simple yes buuut we'll just have to see how they react! Alright-to start us off we have Dark! Now-close your eyes Dark."

I blinked. "Why?"

He laughed. "I have to put the object in of course!" I stared at him. "Come on Dark, what are you, a scaredy cat?"

"I-I'm not, I just-"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Sarah, be a dear and cover his eyes please."

Sarah chuckled softly and took my hand, turning me to her. She reached up and I pulled away some. "Come on Dark-you know me. I won't let anything bad happen to you while your eyes are closed."

I stared down into her brown depths before relenting and bending down closer to her, letting her cover my eyes with her warm hands.

After what seemed like forever, the hands were removed to reveal a smiling Sarah which only made me smile. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Wilford coughed. "Ahem, are you two love birds done? We have a bit of a show here y'know!"

I blushed along with Sarah and turned to face the box. I stared at the hole in the box before setting my hand next to it. Oh well-it's now or never.

I stuck my hand into the box...

*Sarah's POV*

Dark wasn't a nervous person. Usually. The only things I knew that really caught him off guard were signs of affection, not controlling a situation, and being in the dark about certain subjects-especially if everyone else in the same space is completely aware of these subjects.

But this little game couldn't possibly throw him off...right?

Nah...not Dark. Besides-Wilford hadn't put anything bad in there. From what I saw it was a metal ruler-nothing more! He'd be fiiine…

Dark reached his hand down into the box and I went over to the otherside to see exactly what was going on...and...he seemed to be avoiding the middle where the object was.

"Dark, you gotta come a bit closer to the middle. Don't be shy now~!"

Dark huffed and proceeded to let his hand get closer towards the middle. His hand BARELY skimmed over the top before he quickly retracted his hand. "Ah-what the hell Wilford?!"

Wilford blinked. "What?"

"What's in there-it's cold!"

Wilford paused before a little smirk came upon his face. "Is that really the thing throwing you off here? Everyone look-Darkidoo here is scared of the cold!" Laughs could be heard around us as Wilford laughed too.

Dark growled. "I'm not scared of the damn cold-"

"Then grab it and tell us what it is! Come on-we're not waiting all day~"

Dark growled again but stuck his hand down there again. He searched around for it some before touching it again and shaking some. Why was he shaking? It's just a ruler-

"Now come on Dark, you gotta pick it up if you want to identify it~"

Dark glared at Wilford and began to try and pick up the object. He finally managed to pick it up and began to feel it when his face dropped some. "Wilford….is this just a ruler?"

Wilford smiled widely and clapped his hands. "Yes! Dark got it right! How about a little applause for our brave demon~"

His ghost crowd applauded Dark while I giggled some, seeing Dark's face beginning to flush. He turned and glared at me some before letting go of the object and stepping to the side. "Alright! Google is up next!"

*Google's POV*

 _ **A.N. Google didn't get a perspective last time soooo...yi-**_

I didn't quite understand what made Dark so paranoid. I mean sure, he didn't know what was in there but Wilford promised there wouldn't be anything particularly bad in there. Why would Wilford lie?

I stood next to the box and closed my eyes when instructed. When I opened them again, I reached into the box easily and-

My arm froze. I-It was gooey and wet and felt-I-I don't even know!

I pulled out my hand and shivered some. "Something wrong Googs~?"

Wilford...Wilford was _teasing_ me. Me-Google.

I would not let this continue. I growled and placed my hand back in, grabbing hold of the strange liquidy object before trying to read what it was. With my most recent update I could easily scan it and feel-... "It's slime, isn't it?"

Wilford smiled and nodded. "Cooooorect!"

I let it go and shivered. "Why? And, frankly, how?" I know I didn't put anything on the list to even make the damn stuff and there wasn't anything in the house. I didn't want to find any anywhere near here because of Wilford-

Wilford chuckled and pulled out some bubbles from only God knows where. "I have my ways~"

I stared at him, my eye twitching some before moving away.

"Allllright! Now we have Sarah!"

"Alright!" she chirped, stepping up before closing her eyes.

Wilford hummed and switched out the objects rather quickly, not letting either Dark or I see it…

When I tried to go see what it was, Wilford blocked me. "Going somewhere~?"

I blinked. "...What's i-in the box?"

He smirked and wagged a finger in front of me. "I can't tell you~ Sarah has to guess!"

I frowned some but nodded, backing away as he did the same.

"Alright Sarah! You can open your eyes now!"

Sarah laughed some and opened her eyes, sticking her hand in easily. She smiled as she searched until her hand touched it. "Hmm...it's cold and sort of feels like some sort of metal...but not like the ruler…" Her eyebrows furrowed some and I heard the object being lifted.

She continued shifting the object with some confusion. "It's sort of heavy, kind of like-" "BANG!"

She jumped and dropped the object as we all went to the ground, confusion racking our faces as we searched for the source. After a moment she yelled, "WILFORD! WAS THAT A GUN?!"

He was looking elsewhere when he claimed, "Mayyyybe…"

I face palmed internally as I stood up, seeing Dark get up and face palming in my place. "Wilford for God's sake-A gun? Really? And it was loaded?"

Wilford turned and pouted. "I didn't know. It was an accident, I swear~! Don't you believe me Sarah?"

We watched as Sarah recovered from falling to the ground, slowly but surely but...it wasn't her any longer. It was...Cineos.

Cineos glared at Wilford some before offering a smirk. " **Huh, seems like someone screwed up~** "

Wilford gulped and took off in a flash. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME ALIVE!"

Cineos just chuckled and took off after him quickly.

I shook my head and went to grab the supplies for the freshly made hole. That honestly could've been worse.


	3. DARKSTACHE LIP SYNC!

HEY! YOU! YES-YOU!

COME LOOK AT OUR BABIES DOING A LIP SYNC!

watch?v=fdPAxzMnRPw

This took a whollllle lotta time to make so I hope y'all enjoy! ^^

(I know the link won't pop up so if you look up 'Take Me or Leave Me Lip Sync! Featuring Wilford Warfstache and Darkiplier' then it'll pop up! ^^ (or just look up Ezra Garza and I'm the one with 28 subscribers and a bun ^^)


End file.
